


The Voice's Warning

by McKayRulez



Category: Black Death (1992), Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Apocalypse, Crossover, Gen, Multiverse, Ori (Stargate), Plague, Short One Shot, Survivor Guilt, Worst-Case Scenario Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 04:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13756431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: McKay's a different type of Last Man this time, than just a hologram from an alternate timeline..An Ori Worst Case senario universe premise.Stargate / Black Death / Quiet Killer (1992 Movie) universe crossover.





	The Voice's Warning

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this shortly after rewatching Black Death (1992), a film that had David Hewlett in it. Got the idea to mix the universes together and this premise is the result. Hope it's okay?

Nyles Chapman (An alternate young Rodney McKay), looked out the window forlorn, as Earth floated below. He thought it would almost be a peaceful and enlightening sight if it weren't for the horrors hidden on it's surface. The raging sickness and killer plague cleaving the population in the billions. Soon the whole world would be dead in a matter of days. 

Nyles thought about all he had seen below with the valiant Dr. Nora Hart the first time they had went through this. She was amazing then, rallying the troops and getting the contamination quarantines set up in time and tracking down all known gate travelers.. but now.. She would stay and do her best against the Ori plague but everyone knew by now there was no hope this time. Sure, they won the battle of the first Ori plague but as their religion and worshipers grew and grew and the evil ascended being's powers became more magnified, so did their next wave of disease and there was no chance for a hail Mary cure this time. 

Nyles had been.. 'lucky'. Off world running a story for The Voice on the eve of the victorious Jaffa rebellion against the Goa'uld... Only to come home to this. 

He was safe, away from the diseased surface and not infected.. The bright side.. Right?.. Anyone would want to be in his place..

He kept telling himself at least..

But.. The knawing feeling in his gut of survivors guilt was eating him up inside. 

It was looking more and more likely that he would be the last Tau'ri left alive in two days.. The last of his kind.. 

Nyles turned away from the view of Earth.

What kind of lonely prize was that?

To be the Last Man left alive?

And not just that but to be marooned in space for eternity.. As the Ori claimed one planet after the next. There was no hope to ever dwell on the surface. The future was generational ships.. And who had the time to make and organize those so quickly?.. Perhaps those pyramid ships. Nyles wondered but bitterly he knew if even one plague victim tried to get on board all would be lost... Was it all hopeless? 

Nyles sat down in front of his intergalactic news comms relay and video recording software, laying his head on his hands.

What was worse then this galaxy dying was the fate off all universe milky way galaxies beyond this one.. The few advanced cultures that inhabited the galaxy were trying to escape this universe for a better one... 

Perhaps it was the best call in hindsight... Unfortunately most advanced races are to arrogant to realize the true danger set upon them after so long living in blissful peaceful ignorance and pacifism. Only waking up once it's too late and their infected.. Then the mass panics and riots break out... 

And then they spread their disease..

Nyles messed with the comm dials and controls setting the data burst beyond this universe. It was time for Nyles to do his job as The Voice.. Even if that company didn't even exist anymore.. The public of the closest alternate universes deserve to know what may be coming to them. He just hoped they'd be spared. 

"This is Nyles Chapman, of The Voice bringing a warning-"

****

Sam looked at the video feed and data records they had received a few hours ago from a frequency burst, as general Jack walked over.

"Well, what is it?" He asked. "Figured it out? Something cool?"

Sam looked up. "It's a signal message from another universe."

Jack leaned his head about annoyed. "Carter.. Please don't tell me it's another universe trying to send the coordinates of Earth to the Wraith again."

"No.."

"Oh.. Good."

"Not good, Sir." Sam shook her head. 

Jack frowned and Sam pulled up a video file with a view of a young adult McKay. 

"You better take a look at this, sir."

Sam's voice was serious, and Jack tilted his head getting the message. "How long is the message?"

"Pretty long.. You know how McKay's tend to ramble.."

"I'll pop the popcorn."


End file.
